Father & Son Time
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: Eddy enjoys some quality time with his father and grandfather during a camping trip, while his father worries about the possibility of Eddy eventually becoming like his older brother. This story features characterizations of Eddy's father and grandfather by Dee Rhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on DeviantArt). Go check her stuff out, she's quite good.


Author's Note: This story features characterizations of Eddy's father and grandfather created by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on DeviantArt). Jack is Eddy's father and is a rather bulky, but kindly man. His appearance is directly based upon the appearance of his character's arm in the cartoon. Likewise, Eddy's grandfather (who remains unnamed by DeeRhymz) greatly resembles Elderly Eddy from the episode "Take this Ed and Shove It." Terry is the name used by DeeRhymz to refer to Eddy's older brother who appeared in the "Ed Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show." Her work also features Terry having two tag-along friends that he regarded as pests when he was younger that are briefly alluded to in the story. Also, Eddy's mother's name within the story is Jackie. There is also a slight reference to Disney's "The Lion King" because DeeRhymz is also fond of that movie. Lastly, many of you might notice that I end certain gerunds (i.e. -ing words) as " in' " in the story. This and other deliberate misspellings are my attempt to capture the colloquial language of the characters. Thus, if it sounds right but looks wrongs, it's probably intentional. Anywho, please enjoy.

**Father & Son Time:**

The fire crackled as Jack fed it another piece of timber they had gathered while setting up camp. Eddy had been assigned the task of setting up the tent while Jack's own father had "supervised" because of their so-called family philosophy of "I'm the oldest so I don't have to do jack-squat you whippersnappers."

Eddy had so far not been very successful erecting the tent and as a result, he assaulted the muddled mass of tarp and supports in a frenzied tantrum. Ironically, once he emerged from the mess, the tent seemed perfectly assembled and Eddy smiled cheekily as he exclaimed, "Ha! Easy peezy!"

His victory was short-lived as the tent collapsed the very next second. Eddy looked as though he were about to begin a second assault, but he father gently placed a massive hand upon his shoulder and said, "Why don't we just use the sleeping bags tonight Big Guy? It looks like a nice night anyway."

Eddy beamed at the suggestion and said, "Sure Pop. We'll be roughin' it the woods like real outdoorsmen."

"Well we can't be outdoorsmen without some outdoor cookin'!" quipped Eddy's grandfather, "Bring the provisions youngin' and I'll show you how to cook up a meal you won't soon forget!"

"'Kay Granddad. Gimme a sec," responded Eddy as he bounded towards his father's car.

Eddy's grandfather smiled as he watched the boy go and said, "The boy's got so much energy. I used to be just like him back in the day."

"Probably were the same size too," snickered Jack.

"Don't sass me boy. You're not too big for me to put you over my knee and give you what for!"

The tiny senior citizen and his mountain of a son stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. They both sat down Indian-style by the fire as Jack's father continued, "Seriously Son, we've got to have more boys-only retreats like this. They're always the thing for fathers and sons to bond and to get away from the ol' wifey."

"C'mon Dad, you know I like spending time with Jackie."

"It doesn't matter if you actually want to be around yer little woman. All that matters is that we boys get to have these trips together, especially while Eddy's still young enough to enjoy them."

"Eddy's not going to be growing up anytime soon, Dad."

"Just because the boy ain't gettin' taller don't mean he ain't gettin' older, Jack. Sooner or later he's gonna be too old to wanna spend time with his old man."

"What about you, Dad?"

"Well we both know he'll never get tired of me. I'm too… eh, how do those kids say it… off the chain."

"Nobody says that, Dad. Besides Eddy's not like that. He's not like…" Jack paused midsentence and a melancholic expression appeared upon his face. He then quietly said, "Never mind. Forget about it."

"Eh? What's wrong with you, Sourpuss?"

"Nothing, Dad. Just drop it okay," said Jack, although the bitter look upon his face suggested otherwise.

Realization suddenly struck Eddy's grandfather as he tentatively asked, "You thinkin' about Terry again?"

"Eddy's not like him, Dad. Eddy wouldn't disappear once he's older."

"He still sending Eddy those postcards?"

"Yeah, but he keeps moving around. Never stays anywhere too long. Jackie drove to the address the last postcard was from and they said that Terry hadn't been there for a few days. The kid's smart, not that he actually applied himself when it mattered."

"What's got me bamboozled is why he keeps sendin' those cards to Eddy. He wasn't too fond of the tyke from what you told me."

"Beats me. Maybe it's cause Eddy always looked up to him no matter what he did. Eddy was so little when Terry left that I don't think he remembers how Terry used to treat him… or maybe he just doesn't want to remember."

"Who can say. I love the lil' runt, but he ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. I think your right about him not being like Terry though."

"How's that?"

"The kid wants to be liked. He's always going on his plans to make money and be somebody. Eddy's always talking about the schemes he and his little pals concoct to earn some candy money."

"Heh, the lil' scamp. He knows his mother doesn't want him to eat too much sugar. She thinks it'll stunt his growth." Both men paused at this before bursting out laughing. They then just stared at the campfire for a moment with pensive grins upon their faces.

Eddy's grandfather then quietly said, "Keep those friends of his around, Jack. Those other pinheads are the real difference between Eddy and Terry."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Terry never mentioned having any friends."

"There used to be two boys that tagged along with him… but they both moved away."

"Did Terry take it hard?"

"Not really. To be honest, I don't think he liked them very much."

"That's what I'm sayin'. That boy didn't like being around others. Even though Eddy complains about his own knuckleheads, he still always talks about how their next hare-brained scheme will be a doozy. Those two give the lad his pep…"

Just then Eddy emerged from the bushes, dragging a rather large cooler behind him. His face was red with strain and he panted as he said, "Geez Dad, could you have parked the car any further away from the campsite?"

A smile creased upon Jack's face and he replied, "Alright Big Guy, I'll take it from here." Jack grabbed the massive cooler and lifted it effortlessly with one hand, not noticing that Eddy was still dangling from the other handle.

He unceremoniously swung the cooler, which landed by the fire and said, "Well, who's ready for roasted weenies? Huh? Eddy, where'd you go?"

He turned to see a battered Eddy crawling out from beneath the cooler, to which he responded, "Hey, quit playin' around. Otherwise Gramps and I won't save any hotdogs for you."

"Who's playin'?" Eddy said shakily as he rose to his feet, but he quickly joined his father and grandfather, sitting between the two men. His grandfather stuck a hotdog upon the end of a stick and placed it within the boy's eager grip.

The elderly man then said, "Now listen carefully wisenheimer, cause I ain't at the age where I can go about repeating myself willy-nilly. There are two secrets in cookin' your weenie properly. First, don't make the mistake of sticking the damn thing into the flame. That'll just char it. Hold it just over the flame, yes, just like that. Next you have to wait for it to redden up before you turn…"

Jack watched the two with a sense of pleasant ease when a young, high voice emerged from his thoughts, "Hey Dad, am I doin' it right?"

Jack rubbed his eyes, for he didn't know whether the smoke gotten into them or if his mind was playing cruel tricks upon him, but sitting next to him was not Eddy, but Terry, looking just as he did about ten years ago.

The vision from his past had a gleeful smile spread across his face and was holding a stick with a slightly charred hotdog at the end. Jack's eyes became watery as he responded, "Yeah Buddy. That look's great."

"Ha! I knew it!" shouted the boy ecstatically. The boy then devoured the hotdog with great gusto before letting out a whooping belch and patting his stomach with a dramatic flair.

Terry's eyes continued to take in the warm glow of the fire as he asked, "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Son?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Jack remembered this conversation from all those years ago. How had things gone so wrong? What could he have done or said that would have allowed things to turn out differently?

A hundred thoughts flew through the man's head at that moment, but ironically enough, he found himself doing the exact same thing he did all those years ago. He wrapped one arm Terry in a warm embrace and quietly said, "Right, Son."

"Right what, Dad?"

Jack's eyes widened as he looked down and saw not Terry, but Eddy wrapped within his arm. Jack shook his head and saw both his father and son staring at him with confused expressions. Jack cleared his throat and quickly said, "Uh, your hotdog looks just right. Good job, Big Guy."

"Really? Thanks! Eh, no offense, but why are you getting all grabby?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and noticed that Eddy was pointing to the arm he had causally draped around the boy's shoulder. A mischievous smile appeared across the man's face as he answered, "That? That was just to get you ready for… this!"

With that, Jack began to playfully noogie Eddy, using the arm he had previously hugged the boy with to hold him against himself.

"Hey! Cut it out, Pop!" Eddy laughed at the unwarranted prank as he dropped his hotdog-roasting stick and squirmed free.

He turned to face his father and cried, "My turn, Pop!"

With that Jack rose and ran around the campfire in mock terror, while Eddy chased him with zeal. Eddy's grandfather laughed at the commotion and alternatively cheered for his son and grandson with each passing moment.

The elderly man watched the debacle with great amusement, but his smile waned as he thought about the conversation he had had with Jack. He turned his attention away from Eddy and Jack for a moment and looked straight up into the vast night. Hundreds of thousands of stars stared back at as he uttered a silent prayer, "Come home, Boy. Your family misses you."

**THE END**

Author's Note: For those of you familiar with the inspiring author's work, did you think it fit into the spirit of her pieces? As for the rest of you, did you find some of the show's original humor present or was I too light-handed in that regard? Anyway, once again check out DeeRhymz/Vampire Meerkat's stuff on fanfiction and dA, and remember to READ and REVIEW.**  
**


End file.
